


Three's a Party

by littleprincehyun



Series: Chanbaekhei [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming on Face, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Size Kink, Light frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Lucas has got it bad for Baekhyun.





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> //PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING//
> 
> This fic has some light dub con in it, so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read//
> 
> This is the first ever fic I have ever posted so please be kind to me. I really wanted a fic with Baekhyun/Lucas/Chanyeol and instead of waiting for someone to write it, I did it myself. I am a Chanbaekist but I also love Baekhei(best of both worlds).This is also going to be a three part series, with Chanbaek for the second part, and all three together for the last, so look forward to that. Also want to say a huge thank you Zarahi for creating such a masterpiece collage and being with me through my mental breakdowns. I couldn't have gone through with posting without your support.  
P.S. when I mention the hotel room-the picture is in the collage. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucas likes Baekhyun. Really likes him. He didn’t think he could catch feelings so fast for someone but here he is wanting him. Ever since he’s met Baekhyun he couldn’t help his attraction towards him. Don’t get Lucas wrong, he finds all the guys in Super M hot but Baekhyun is something else. And the chemistry they have, when they just look at each other; surges through Lucas’ veins making his body heat up and quicken his pulse.

There’s just one problem: Park Chanyeol.

Granted, Lucas has never met the guy only greeting him in awards shows or company dinners, but he’s never had a full-blown conversation with him. All he knows is Baekhyuns in a committed relationship with Chanyeol. Lucas actually did know about them, even though SM had tried to hide it. But a secret that big can’t hide forever. There always tended to be whisperings of what goes on behind the scenes of things not kept public knowledge. And Baek and Chanyeols relationship is very hush hush.

Lucas never thought he would actually start harboring feels for the pink haired beauty, but it honestly caught him off guard too. He’s never met anyone more lively and free spirited as Baekhyun. Just meeting eyes with him was electric. He knew that the physical chemistry would be off the charts.

Lucas thinks about him often. Sometimes just, about the way Baekhyun makes his chest feel tight every time he glances at him. Or when Baek cracks a joke and laughs and his eyes get all scrunched up and sparkly. But sometimes Lucas thinks about his hands and how pretty they are and his thighs which make Lucas get hard too fast. Lucas doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s jerked off a number of times thinking about Baekhyun on his knees in front of him. His pretty pink mouth working his hard cock. His eyes staring up at him as he takes his full length. Fuck. He needs to move on.

♡

Lucas didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well he knows, but he doesn’t know how to get out of it. The members all wanted to room together since they were all getting so close with each other. The problem was, the hotel would only let two of them room together since there was a weird policy after an instance happened at the hotel. And low and behold Lucas has to room with Baekhyun. He did try his hardest not to room with him because he knew he had to distance himself from the short man. But they all fairly played rock, paper, scissors and him and Baek were the only ones left.

“Lucas, we’re rooming together!” Baek said to him excitedly his full square smile coming into view.

Lucas grinned back because how could he not smile back at the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen.

“Yeah I guess we are,” Lucas smirked looking down at the rings in his fingers and twisting one.

Baekhyuns gaze follows where Lucas was messing with his rings. Lucas notices a small blush creeping up Baeks face. Interesting. His gaze snaps away when he hears one of their managers calling them over and handing Lucas the key card. Their manager specifically handed over the hotel room key card to Lucas because he knew Baek would lose it.

Baekhyun is responsible; he’s their leader for fucks sake. But when it comes to little things like this he tends to misplace. Only because Baekhyun likes moving around so much and upending things for jokes, which makes most things like this, fall out or end up misplaced.

Baekhyun and Lucas get into the elevator after the talk with their manager. There’s a comfortable silence between them. Lucas glances over to see Baek tapping away on his phone. He notices Baek looks flushed and his fingers traveling up to his lips. Baek slowly inserts one finger in his mouth; not knowing the effect it has on the younger. Lucas inwardly groans. Fucking hell. Not again. Lucas has never met anyone that’s had as much of an oral fixation as Baek. Every time Lucas would be glancing over at Baekhyun, the smaller man would have one or two of his fingers in his mouth. Lucas always ends up half hard by the end of it. It also makes him think about how lucky Chanyeol is. He bets Chanyeol encourages Baeks oral fixation. He can just imagine Chanyeol wrapping a hand in Baekhyuns hair and pushing him down to take his cock in his throat. Fuck they’re so hot together. Just thinking about them fucking has Lucas sweating. Lucas has only seen Chanyeol a couple times, but he can admit when someone’s handsome. And Chanyeol is really handsome.

He notices Baek slowly start sucking on one of the digits in his mouth and Lucas almost loses it there.

What. The. Fuck.

Baek never really does that; when his fingers do end up in his mouth. He usually always has them hanging there, just absentmindedly at the edge of his lips. Lucas has never seen Baekhyun suck on them. He can slowly feel his cock harden and take interest. Jesus, why is their room on the top floor. Baeks still typing with one hand. His mouth working around the finger. Lucas can’t stop fucking staring. If he has to be in this elevator for any longer, he’s gonna take Baekhyun right here. Lucas hears the ‘ding’ of the elevator doors opening and he practically trips out of the elevator.

He enters the keycard and swings the door open. Holy fuck. He sometimes forgets the perks they get for being famous. Lucas fully steps in the room and glances around. The room is huge and the ceilings are so high. There’s enough modern aesthetic to the place that makes the room less homey and more of a realization that they’re far from home and in a completely different country. Lucas feels a pang in his chest. He misses Korea and everyone that he’s left there. But he knows he’s been put into this group because he’s talented enough. He’s also proud. Proud to be put into this amazing group with his sunbaes; people he’s grown up watching on tv and aspiring to reach their level of talent and popularity.

He hears Baek come into the room and close the door.

“Are you okay Yukhei?” Baekhyun says sounding worried.

Lucas takes a deep breath and turns around.

“I’m fine.” Lucas pulls out his best smile to show Baekhyun he really is okay. “I just need to lie down a bit, still really jet lagged.”

Baekhyun looks a little hesitant but let’s it go in the end. Lucas makes it towards his bed wanting to sleep after their tiring day of practice.

Oh. No. You got to be fucking kidding me.

Lucas realizes that they accidentally got a single bed. He can’t even think about him and Baek being next to each other, let alone a whole bed together. Lucas automatically pulls out his phone to text their manager.

Lucas: hey. Baek and I seem to have gotten a single bed instead of a double ???

Manager-hyung: sorry the hotel didn’t have any more double rooms. Well now you and Baekhyun can finally get closer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lucas wanted to scream. Why did everyone know about his crush on Baekhyun. Even Mark and Ten knew and he didn’t even tell them. They said it was obvious from the way he looked at him. He really didn’t think he was that obvious, but clearly not. Even Jongin would smirk at him from across the room and give him knowing looks, like Lucas was supposed to know what that meant. Only later to find out from Mark and Ten.

Lucas walked back into the living area, where Baekhyuns seated on the sofa, still sucking on those damn fingers. He looks so focused on his phone. Lucas kind of doesn’t want to disturb him but he wants to let Baekhyu know about their situation.

Lucas cleared his throat. Baekhyun looked up startled. His eyes wide and a deep blush crawling up his face. Interesting. Lucas wonders what he’s doing on his phone.

“Y-yeah?” Baekhyun croaked out and then flushed more after realizing how his voice sounded.

“Manager-hyung couldn’t find us a double bedroom so now we’re sleeping on one bed.” Lucas looked down scratching the back of his neck. He just didn’t want Baek to feel uncomfortable with him there, but he was also scared to know that they would be so close to each other.

“Oh—well that’s fine.” Baekhyun smiled up at him; eyes crinkling. Lucas’ heart sped up and butterflies burst through his stomach. Oh man, he had it bad.

“Okay, I just wanted to let you know,” Lucas smiled back.

“I’m gonna go to rest now, goodnight Hyung.” Baekhyun waves him away and Lucas walks over towards their shared bed again; his thoughts racing with his beating heart.

He could do this. He just had to distance himself as far away from Baek as possible.

He went into the bathroom, quickly washing up and brushing his teeth. He started taking off his clothes to get into his boxers and stopped. He couldn’t possibly be in bed with Baek in just his boxers. Too many things could happen with that and he didn’t want to make Baek feel more uncomfortable. He knew he would get unbearably hot though. Lucas quickly pulled off his pants and jumped into bed. It’s okay, he could wake up early and get out before Baek saw him partially undressed.

Lucas quickly fell asleep to the thought of pink hair and a square smile.

♡

Lucas wakes up slowly. He feels heat. All-encompassing heat surrounding him. Then he feels the throb. That’s what really wakes him up. He realizes he’s pressed up against something warm. More like someone warm. He remembers then that he’s supposed to room with Baekhyun. Lucas opens his eyes and sees a span of flawless skin. He then realizes he’s pressed up behind Baekhyuns back and that his dick is nestled in between Baekhyuns ass. Lucas let’s out a groan. His dick letting out an involuntary twitch.

Fuck.

Well that explains the throbbing. He needs to get away now before he does something reckless. But he feels so warm here and his dick feels even better. He then remembers Chanyeol and slowly extracts the arm he’s got tossed over Baeks waist. Every movement makes him harder and his cock moves further in between Baekhyuns plush ass.

Lucas tries to extract himself fully now but all that does is make sleeping Baekhyun squirm and shift; right on Lucas’ cock.

“Oh...fuck.” Lucas moans out. He feels so good. Just this has him aching. He really wants to fuck Baek. Finger him open and ease his cock inside. He feels his mental strength slowly crumbling.

Baekhyun keeps shifting now and Lucas’ dick keeps getting further nestled in Baekhyuns ass. Lucas grabs the smaller man’s waist with his hand. He looks at how it spans over the majority of Baeks waist and the difference between their skin tone. Their skin colors blending into a perfect combination.

Lucas slowly starts pushing his cock up against Baeks ass. He lets out a deep growl and starts rutting against the plush heat of Baekhyuns ass. He leans his head on Baeks shoulder just watching his cock slowly dampen and stain the front of his boxers.

He needs to stop now. He’s lost all sense of control and then he hears a whimper.

Lucas stops, thinking he’s been caught.

He pulls away glancing over Baeks shoulder to look at his face. Baekhyuns still looks asleep and now there’s a deep flush covering Baekhyuns body.

His skin looks more inviting with the flush. He moves to press his mouth at Baekhyuns neck and gently bites.

Lucas moves his cock back into the tight heat and lazily fucks his cock against him.

God, he wants to pull Baekhyuns boxers down and pull his cock out of his own boxers and feel the tight heat encircle his cock.

He wants to cum inside him. Give him back to Park Chanyeol used, so he knows his boyfriends a little slut for any hard cock.

Thinking of Chanyeol stops him. Not again.

Lucas pulls away. Pulling his hair. He can’t do it. Knowing Baek has someone he’s already with makes his heart clench.

Lucas pushes up off the bed and gets up. His cock practically coming out of his boxers. He looks down at the bed again. Watching Baekhyun sleeping peacefully.

Lucas pushes some of the pink strands away from Baeks sleeping face. His fingers outlining his eyes, his cheeks, his small cute nose. He slowly moves to Baeks mouth.

How can someone be so sinful but delicate at the same time. He slowly outlines Baeks mouth. Feeling his mouth give when he pushes against Baekhyuns lips. He watches his finger slip into the warm heat of his mouth. He feels Baeks tongue wrap around and suck softly.

Lucas feels his dick twitch again and grabs it. If only he could just open his mouth a little more and slip his cock inside this welcoming heat.

Lucas pulls his boxers down and strokes his cock. He feels the familiar weight of it in his hand.

He feels Baekhyun suck on his finger harder and what the fuck. Is he actually asleep? Lucas then remembered Baekhyuns oral fixation and his constant habit of sticking his fingers in his mouth. Well that explains why he’s subconsciously sucking on Lucas’ finger.

He works his hand around his cock faster. Stopping at the head of his cock and squeezing around it.

Baekhyuns mouth opens up to Lucas’ second finger. He watches as it stretches Baeks mouth. Just two of Lucas’ fingers have Baekhyuns mouth full and tight around them. He pushes them further back into Baekhyuns mouth feeling the back of his throat. Baekhyun makes a small choking sound and Lucas’ cock starts leaking.

Lucas knows his hands are bigger than the average man, which also makes his fingers longer and thicker. Baeks usual pink mouth turning a crimson pink around his thick fingers. Baekhyuns mouth is stretched so wide, there’s drool starting to leak from the edges. He starts moving his fingers again. He quickens his strokes. There’s so much precum coming from his cock he’s almost dripping.

He can’t believe he’s about to cum from just this. Just having his fingers in Baeks mouth. He wonders what it would feel to fuck him. Have his dick be enveloped by that tight heat. Open Baek up with his fingers while he cries out for Lucas to fuck him already. And then he would slowly fuck him because he wants Baek to feel every emotion he’s felt for him.

Lucas closes his eyes and moves his cock closer to Baeks face. He’s gonna cum on that pretty face. He wants to see it dripping off him.

He removes his fingers from Baeks mouth watching how spit slicked his fingers are, and grabs Baeks hair roughly. Watching the pink of his hair clash against the deep brown of his hand.

He’s gonna cum all over his pretty face and Park Chanyeol can’t do anything about it. He imagines fucking Baek in front of Chanyeol and growls. Showing him how filthy his boyfriend is. How he falls apart on Lucas’ cock.

“Oh—Shit.” Lucas shouts out, cum shooting on Baeks face. Some of it hitting his cheekbone, nose, but most of it directed towards his partially open mouth.

Lucas sighs deeply and pushes the hair that fell in front of his eyes back. And then it slowly sinks in. He fucking came on Baekhyuns face.

Lucas staggers back away from the bed. He’s such an idiot. How’s he gonna tell Baek that he’s the reason why there’s cum all over his face.

Fuck. Lucas groaned and closed his eyes. What the fuck is he gonna do?

Just as he thought his life couldn’t have gone anymore to shit. He hears Baekhyun whimper and slowly come to.

Lucas heart skyrockets and he runs to the bathroom locking it swiftly. He can’t talk to Baekhyun. Not after what he did.

Lucas bangs his head on the door and slides down to sit on the cold floor.

♡

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly, smirk settling on his face and the taste of Lucas’ thick cum in his mouth.

Baekhyun wipes away where the cum landed on his face and places his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste.

Baekhyun knew about Lucas liking him. He could always tell from the obvious stares and even more obvious touches.

He knows he’s got Lucas whipped and that’s what he’s hoped for from the start.

When he first saw Lucas, he wanted to drop right there on the floor and take his cock in his mouth. Lucas was big all over, especially his hands. And Baek wanted those hands on him, around his neck, leaving red marks on his ass.

But he would never had allowed Lucas to do this without Chanyeols agreement. Chanyeols always been more whipped for him, always ready to give Baekhyun whatever he wanted. And Baekhyun wanted Lucas. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. Jongin and Sehun have also joined them in a threesome before. It wasn’t a common occurrence because they liked it to be just them most of the time. But sometimes Baek wanted to feel that extra stretch, wanted to feel the heat of Chanyeols eyes on him while he got fucked by another cock.

Baekhyun picks up his phone pulling up Chanyeols contact, texting him quickly.

Baekhyun: He came on my face ヽ(^◇^*)/

He waited patiently for his boyfriend to respond, knowing there’s a time difference, but he knew Chanyeol was a night owl and stayed awake late in his studio.

He heard his phone chime and looked at the message, smirking.

Chanyeol: Fuck babe. Would’ve loved to see that happen.

Baekhyun giggles to himself. Of course, Chanyeol wanted to see it. He pouts a bit. He should’ve taken a pic of it and shown him.

Baekhyun: I know you would’ve of Yeollie. I ate it all up like a good boy :P

Chanyeol: I bet you did baby. Are you gonna fuck him now? Send me a video of you two.

Baekhyun pouts more.

Baekhyun: No Yeollie he ran away after he came on my face. I think he got scared of what he did and my reaction. He thought I was sleeping.

Chanyeol: I see.

Baekhyun really didn’t like disappointing Chanyeol but he also didn’t wanna push Lucas. The boy was already scared, he didn’t want to completely push him away.

Baekhyun got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom door. Knocking on it as softly as possible.

“Yukhei, open up.” Baekhyun heard him shuffling behind the door.

He waited for a bit, seconds passing by. Baekhyun was about to knock again when the door opened swiftly.

Lucas’ face looked drained of color while he stared at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked Lucas, turning his head to the side.

Now Baekhyun really didn’t want to scare him away. So, he’s going to have to just pretend that it never happened. And hopefully Lucas plays along.

“Uhhh-What?” Lucas looked so shocked and confused. Now opening the door fully.

Baekhyun looked straight down at Lucas’ tight-fitting boxers. Baekhyun bit his lip, suppressing the urge to put his fingers in his mouth.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I wanna use the bathroom.” He ran his fingers through his hair probably messing it up more.

“Oh—Um...yeah.” Lucas flushed and moved out of the bathroom, brushing past Baekhyun on the way.

Baekhyun went inside the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he looked once again at Lucas.

He was now sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from Baekhyuns gaze. Baekhyun looked at his wide back and inches of tan skin. He watched as the muscles on Lucas’ back shifted with his small movements. Baekhyun gulped down the salvia that surfaced in his mouth. Well fuck, He’s going to need to jerk off now.

♡

Lucas stared down out his hands. What the fuck just happened? He expected a completely different reaction when he opened that door.

This didn’t make any sense. Lucas did cum on his face and now that’s gone. Lucas flushed thinking about it again. It felt more like a fever dream then anything.

How could he ever talk to Baekhyun normally after that.

It was clear what he needed to do. He needed to distance himself. Put his feelings aside and avoid the small man altogether. Lucas’ chest ached thinking of doing that. No, it was the best for both of them. Especially Baek since he was with Chanyeol. He probably didn’t even think of Lucas remotely in that way.

Lucas sighed and got up to go look through his bag, mind made up. He couldn’t let himself lose control like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I blue balled you guys lol but just know the series will continue. Lucas will get it in at one point XD  
You can find me here if you wanna talk or scream:
> 
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )
> 
> Please follow Zarahi on Youtube: fallsbacktogether (her edits are amazing) and her Tumblr: pinkbyun


End file.
